theamazingworldofgumballfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wattersons' House
The Wattersons' House is a major location in The Amazing World of Gumball. It is, as the name implies, where the Wattersons reside. Episode Appearences The Wattersons' House has appeared in nearly every episode of The Amazing World of Gumball. The only episodes so far that do not feature the house at all are The Pressure, The Mystery, The Picnic, and The Sock. Inside The House 'Kitchen' The kitchen has a checkered floor, a screen door leading to the backyard, and a fridge with two cereal boxes on top of it, visible in The Prank. The sink also has a garbage disposal large enough to put a DVD in, as shown in The DVD. 'Living Room' The living room has a plaid brown sofa and a TV. It sometimes has either trash or laundry laying near or under the couch in some episodes. There are also two pictures near the front door - one of the Wattersons and the other of a unicorn. 'Gumball and Darwin's Room' This is the room in which Gumball,and Darwin sleep. Darwin sleeps in the fishbowl next to the bunk bed, while Gumball sleeps in the bunk bed. Also in the room is a desk with a computer, along with posters, flags, and many other possessions of the children. The room is usually pretty messy, which is rather typical of Gumball and Darwin. 'The Dining Room' The dining room is merged with the living room. As it is a dining room, it includes a table, and a door leading to the kitchen. There is also a painting of a sad bunny clown and two strange looking white horses running in the dining room. The kitchen have the microwave that Kenneth was created by mixing Gumball and Darwin various disgusting things (like snotty tissues, bird feces, and regurgitated milk) in a jar and microwaving the jar. After this, the gross mixture somehow gained a life of its own as Chemical X in the show from The Powerpuff Girls. 'Nicole and Richard's Room' Nicole and Richard's room has so far only appered in The Dress, The Poltergeist and The Car. In the former, only a wardrobe was shown and in the latter, only a small part of the bed was shown. 'Anais` Room' Anais` room was first shown in The Date.Not much was shown except a table,jungle green wall,and some dolls. Trivia *Gumball and Darwin's room is right of the stairs, yet their window is shown in the front of the house. Even stranger, in The Poltergeist and The Car, this window is part of the attic. *They have a lot of unicorn paintings in the house. *Gumball and Darwin have a game system in their living room, seemingly a combination of an SNES (controller) and Xbox 360 (shape and disc loading). *They also have a record player in their house. And in Gumball's room, they have a 2004 Apple Macintosh G5 looking computer. *The Wattersons' mailbox has a little black face on the door *The Wattersons' TV is made by a company called "Soppy," which seems to be a parody of Sony. *The real life shots of this house were taken on York Street in Vallejo, CA. *The house has a chimney but so far there is little evidence of it being used as a fireplace, unless the TV is blocking it and it's no longer in use. *In the real life shots, the Robinson's House is on the left side. In the shot of the house on the show, the Robinson's House is on the right side. *In a early production image, the house has eyes and a red awning over the porch with teeth. When asked if the house is alive, James Lamont replied "Everything in Elmore is alive". *Chemical X is a powerful chemical that gives people superpowers and special abilities, and also often turns primates evil and intelligent. Gallery Gumball's House.jpg|The front view of the house. WattersonLivingRoom.png|The living room. WattersonKitchen.png|The kitchen. TheCar2.png|The parents' bedroom. Gumball Flushed.jpg|The bathroom, where Gumball has apparently fallen in the toilet. Room.jpg|Gumball and Darwin's room. Backyard.jpg|The backyard. TheCar7.png TheCar8.png WHO DID THIS.JPG TheParty25.png TheResponsible14.png yeahbabe.PNG|The block they live on in real life, notice the differences like no windows or a bush, the house is really small. The Microwave as Chemical X.png|The Microwave as Chemical X Category:House Category:Places Category:Location